Colt SMG 635
}} The Colt SMG 635 is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at Rank 49 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Colt 9mm SMG is a 9x19mm Parabellum submachine gun designed by Colt in 1982 and produced to the present day. The weapon is based off the proven AR-15 platform. The Colt 9mm SMG is a closed-bolt, blowback operated submachine gun. This differs significantly from the direct gas impingement system used in full size M16 rifles, but is typical for submachine guns. The Colt 9mm SMG differs from the typical M16 rifle mainly in its magazine well, which has been adapted for 9mm magazines. The specific model used in Phantom Forces is the discontinued RO633 variant, which features a shorter 7-inch barrel, different handguard, and flippable front sights. It is otherwise similar to the RO635, which features a Safe/Semi/Auto trigger group. Oddly, the weapon seems to have a designation referring to the latter model but its model is based off the former.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_9mm_SMG#Variants Colt currently offers the 9mm SMG for military and law enforcement use. It is used by numerous law enforcement agencies in the USA, as well as by the US Dept. of Energy for nuclear plant protection, the US DEA and the US Marines.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_9mm_SMG#Users In-Game ''General Information The Colt SMG 635 is a powerful, close range PDW. The Colt SMG 635 can kill a full health enemy in 3 shots to any part of the body until 55 studs of range, when damage drop-off begins, and lasts until 120 studs of range, where it will kill in 6 shots to the torso/limbs and 4 shots to the head. It has a very high Rate of Fire, only beaten by the M231, Kriss Vector, TEC-9, ZIP 22, and the MAC-10 in this respect when not including the AN-94's burst mode. The Colt SMG 635 has very harsh first-shot vertical recoil, and medium gun and camera recoil, making target tracking a hard task, but it has low horizontal recoil. The Colt SMG also has the highest first-shot recoil of any automatic primary in-game, beaten only by the M231. Despite this, the Colt SMG has rather controllable hipfire recoil. The Colt SMG 635's reload time is fairly fast, similar to that of the AR-15 family, which compensates for the very low time before the magazine runs out for the weapon. Usage & Tactics Thanks to the very high close range damage and RoF, the Colt SMG 635 will easily shred through many targets at close range. It is almost exclusively recommended to use the Colt SMG 635 in Close Quarter Combat (CQC). It is not recommended to use the Colt SMG 635 at any distance past medium range. The recoil can be mitigated using attachments. Using a Muzzle Brake is recommended instead of a Compensator, as the Muzzle Break will reduce the vertical recoil, while the Compensator will increase it. Using a Vertical Grip is recommended to to increase the weapon's hipfire capabilities, instead of using the other grips, which would harm its already great hipfire stability. Another option is to use a Suppressor instead of a Muzzle Brake, but it should be noted that Suppressors will hinder the Colt SMG 635's damage and range statistics, which will reduce the already short effective range of the Colt SMG 635 even further. It's nearly impossible to tap-fire with the Colt SMG, due to the high RoF. Even switching to semi-automatic cannot circumvent this, as the high vertical recoil and muzzle flash will make keeping track of your target a hard task for more inexperienced players. The recommended solution is to simply switch to a long-range capable secondary. Due to the high RoF and recoil, inexperienced players will find themselves expelling an entire magazine onto a single enemy despite the Colt SMG's magazine capacity of 32(+1) rounds, higher than most in-game. Fortunately, the Colt SMG has a large ammo pool, being able to pick up ammunition from most weapons. And the reload time is very fast, allowing players to quickly get back into battle. The Colt SMG is an excellent stealth weapon. The low Time to Kill (TTK) will give enemies little time to react, especially if the user is mobile and prefers to strafe, lie down, or dolphin dive in the middle of an encounter. However, for the aforementioned reasons, it is recommended to frequently reload, be near cover, and look for s/9x19mm secondaries to replenish ammunition from, giving the Colt SMG yet another reason to be used in CQC. Conclusion The Colt SMG 635 is a CQC focused PDW, not being very long-range capable, but can teach players to handle recoil. It possesses a high RoF and TTK, though only in close range. Still, the high hipfire stability makes it even better to use in CQC, and rewards users for doing so, especially if one equips a Vertical Grip or Laser to assist in hipfire. The fast reload and large ammo pool will allow the Colt SMG to go on for a large amount of time, and quickly eliminate enemies. Overall, this weapon is a great hipfire weapon, and can prepare the user for the usage of other weapons that specialize in hipfire, such as the M231. '''Available' Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * 3-hit kill in CQC. * Fourth fastest TTK in its class. * Low horizontal recoil. * Has good Iron Sights * Adding an optic does not remove the carrying handle, so muzzle flash is more hidden. * Has a larger magazine size (32+1) compared to similar other weapons. * High RoF * Good hip stability. * Fast reload. Cons: * Harsh vertical camera recoil that is amplified because of high RoF. * High ammo consumption. * Aimed recoil is higher than hipfire recoil. * Attachments cannot effectively eliminate recoil. * Bad minimum damage 'Trivia' * The Colt 9mm SMG uses magazines copied from the IMI Uzi, with an identical 32 round capacity. * When the Colt SMG 635 was first released, its ammo was mistakenly coded to be 5.56x45mm NATO, as used by the majority of M4-series rifles. This also allowed this weapon to pick up ammunition from Assault Rifles as well as other PDWs. This was apparently due to lead StyLiS developer Litozinnamon making gun-script changes during testing, then undoing said changes and forgetting to change them back. References PDW Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:AR-15 Family Category:Scout Class